


lips like sugar cane

by josiebelladonna, nirvhannahcornell (josiebelladonna), xtinamoon (josiebelladonna)



Series: joeyrotica [10]
Category: Anthrax (US Band), Bandom
Genre: Biting, Comfort Food, F/M, Fluff, Food Kink, Gentle Kissing, I Don't Even Know, Love Bites, Plot? What Plot?, Smut if you stare hard enough, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiebelladonna/pseuds/josiebelladonna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiebelladonna/pseuds/nirvhannahcornell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiebelladonna/pseuds/xtinamoon
Summary: The two Italian boys overdid it a bit.
Series: joeyrotica [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539070





	lips like sugar cane

**Author's Note:**

> My food fetish rearing its head. Soft fluff that's...... pushing it.  
> (It's a kink for a reason)  
> Consider this one foreshadowing something: I might write another one that's a bit more naughty and with more emphasis on "kink" xoxo

They've had too much to eat for one night.  
Frankie's laying on the couch with his pants unbuttoned and his shoes kicked off. His wavy lush near black hair fans out from underneath his head like a soft blanket. With every breath he takes, it feels as though he's swallowed a ten ton brick. A ten ton brick that, much to his surprise, very warm and making him very drowsy. He's about to forgo the pants all together and just lay there in his shorts with the pillow under his head.  
Meanwhile, Joey removed his shirt and collapsed in the recliner across the room. His skinny wiry legs can only hold him up for so long as they spread out before him. He holds his shirt in his lap so as to obscure the undone button and zipper on his jeans. Part of his long jet black curls spread over his face and neck, the one thing hiding him as he lets his belly hang out to rest and do the trick for him.  
All that decadent linguine, all that rich tomato sauce interspersed with a kiss of vodka, that lovely garlic bread baked to utter perfection with a bit of cheese and some butter. All the olive oil. All the butter. All the squash. They both had second and third helpings no less! And to top it all off, they had so much chocolate gelato. Neither of them are in the mood for coffee, but you don't really care at this point.  
One might think these two men had coaxed you into their world in the wake of the show, but they were curious as to whether you really were the good cook you claimed to be over that afternoon cup of coffee. You even vowed to make the sauce from scratch, just how Frankie's grandmother used to make it. You watched them as you had your fill as well, these two Italian gentlemen having at it and having their fill. Such bliss! Such life and love and color between the two of them!  
But it was inevitable once you realized you made a little too much. You winced at the idea of throwing anything out, and there was nothing to save anything for the next day, and they didn't know if their caterers were going to have good enough food the next day. And so they rolled with the punches and ate as much as they could handle, and you joined in because you had some room left on your end.  
And it's funny, looking on at these two guys and how all of that food can ground them with such vehemence. You can't but find them even more attractive than before. They're subdued, tamed, brought down to the power of their appetite and now they're on their backs. You can't but help but feel like you've got them right where you want them.  
Careful not to bring him any sort of discomfort, you glide your hand down Joey's gorgeous bare belly, down to where his zipper stops, just mere inches from his genitalia. You even give him a little pinch, a gentle poke, and a little tickle, which makes him squirm in his seat a bit. He sneers at you, but his sneer turns into a coy smile. He knows it's all in good faith.  
And then you turn to Frankie, and you give his belly a gentle little pat plus a poke.  
"You tryin' ta make me roll off this couch?" he scoffs, which in turn makes Joey laugh.  
"Nah," you swear to him, patting his belly again, "it's just this must be jelly 'cause jam don't shake like that!"  
"I could kiss and make love to you but I can't get up."  
"Here. I've got you covered—" You lean into his handsome face and press your lips onto his. Seeing as they just had those big dishes of gelato, his skin feels cold but tastes sweet. Lips like sugar cane.  
You return your attention to Joey to do the same. Same story there: lips like sugar cane.  
"You said 'make love', right, Frankie?" you recall.  
"Yeah..." He lets out an exhausted low whistle but you know there's something else there. You give Joey's bare tummy another gentle stroke: he's as firm as a stone on the inside, but his skin is like silk. He looks at you with kind of a baffled expression on his sweet face. You remember he's a touch more buttoned down compared to Frankie, such that he's never even been with a girl before! But here he is, sans the shirt and with a pound and a half of the mother country residing in his stomach, and now he's stuck.  
You run your fingers over the tiny sprigs of fine dark hair on his chest, and then on his dark nipples. He squirms a bit, but you keep at it. You bring your head closer to his lower belly, right near his hips, the sexiest part of his beautiful body aside from his voice and his hair. You hold onto the one arm of the chair with your left hand to steady yourself. There's a spot right near his belly button: you give it a little poke first before putting your lips there.  
Careful not to hurt him, you bar your teeth and gently nibble on that spot. You then grind your teeth on the skin and nibble it again. You let your tongue slither out for a lick before giving it another nibble. He shuffles his feet around, but you know he loves it, making these gentle little groans and pleasured whimpers at every gentle grind of the teeth. Meanwhile, you don't see Frankie watching you but he is in fact watching you with his mouth agape and his face gone slightly pink.  
You repeat it until there's a little rose colored spot right near his belly button. And then you finish it out with some soft kisses and gentle caresses from your fingertips. He's feeling warm and soft—in fact, they both are.   
And then you remember there's only one bed there. Oh, well. You've always loved the idea of a three-way cuddling party.


End file.
